Immortals
The immortals are beings that live forever, and live in Maelstrom. However, unlike the mortals, they can inhabit both the Overworld and the Underworld, as well as the Mortal Realms. The immortals include angels, holy spirits, demons, elves, fairies, mermaids, and phoenixes. Angels Lifespan: Immortal Innate: Sacred (Soul) Magic, Elemental Magic Acquired: None Location: Unknown A mythical civilization of bird-winged elves that is said to exist in the world of Maelstrom. Although ancient sources state that they inhabit the Overworld among the Deities and other Immortals, a handful of historical documents insist that they have descended into the Mortal Realms for reasons unknown. Some believe them to be fictional because there were no record of encounter for the past millenium. Holy Spirits Lifespan: Immortal Innate: Sacred (Soul) Magic Acquired: None Location: The Overworld Spiritual entities that are said to inhabit the Overworld. They are the purest form of Sacred Magic . Only the most powerful holy spirits possess an ego. They are able to be summoned into the Mortal Realms via Sacred Magic. Demons Lifespan: mortal Innate: Demon (Soul) Magic Acquired: None Location: The Underworld Spiritual entities that are said to inhabit the underworld. They are the purest form of Demon Magic . Only the most powerful Deities possess an ego. They are able to be summoned into the Mortal Realms via Demon Magic. Elves Lifespan: Immortal Innate: Elemental (Soul) Magic Acquired: Sacred Magic Location: The Mortal Realms A civilization of Immortal human-like race that are said to currently inhabit the Mortal Realms. Although ancient sources state that they inhabit the Overworld among the Deities and other Immortals, a handful of historical documents insist that they have descended into the Mortal Realms for reasons unknown. Some believe them to be fictional because there were no record of encounter for the past millenium. Fairies Lifespan: Immortal Innate: Elemental (Soul) Magic Acquired: Sacred Magic Location: The Mortal Realms (Lake of Storm) A civilization of butterfly-winged elves that currently inhabits the Mortal Realms. Although ancient sources state that they inhabit the Overworld among the Deities and other Immortals, a handful of historical documents insist that they have descended into the Mortal Realms for reasons unknown. Unlike other Immortals, Fairies are commonly sighted around the Lake of Storm, and it is said that they are the creators of the the immense storm that disrupted the lake year round for many centuries. The existence of Fairies is also the reason why most people believe the existence of other Immortals. Mermaids Lifespan: Immortal Innate: Elemental (Soul) Magic Acquired: Sacred Magic Location: The Mortal Realms A race of elves that are said to have a fish-like lower body and lives underwater. Although ancient sources state that they inhabit the Overworld among the Deities and other Immortals, a handful of historical documents insist that they have descended into the Mortal Realms for reasons unknown. Many disasters of the sea were attributed to Mermaids in folklore, and several accounts of witnesses were recorded in history, although all of them were rumours at best. Phoenixes Lifespan: Immortal Innate: Elemental (Soul) Magic Acquired: Sacred Magic Location: The Mortal Realms An ancient race that inhabits the Mortal Realms. Like their mortal counterparts, the Dragons, they are said to live in secluded areas of the world and avoid all human affairs. Many historical documents state that this race has long been extinct.